The Appointment
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: David arrives at his office for work to find Brian is his next appointment. This story is a PWP written for my good friend, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King! About one of the only stories of mine without spanking ; Contains sexual content!


David opened the door to his office to see a naked Brian Kinney lying on his table

David opened the door to his office to see a naked Brian Kinney lying on his table. David froze in the doorway before exclaiming, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Brian gave him a knowing smile, "I came for a massage doc; you do still give massages don't you? I already paid for an hour, and if you're really good, I'll even give you a tip," his smile grew even wider.

David's brow furrowed as he contemplated what he would say next. He glanced at his daily chart filled out by his secretary, and sure enough, there was Brian's name.

He glanced back at Brian replying, "I guess you're a paying customer, so I'd better do my part." David gave him a small smile adding sarcastically, "I see you're already ready."

Brian sighed enjoying the doctor's discomfort, "Well, you know me, I love to come prepared," he then folded his arms under his chin and relaxed readying himself for his massage.

David did not respond as he brought over his cart of lotions, gloves, and towels. As David applied his gloves, the rubber snapping across his blunt fingers made Brian's cock stir at the thoughts the image led to. He was horny, and he'd decided what David's tip would be, his tip, all the way up that hungry hole.

David took one of the towels from his cart and draped it across Brian's ass. It was a distraction, and his other head was responding to it. His face flushed in embarrassment as he moved wordlessly to the edge of the massage table in an effort to hide his oncoming erection.

His hands shakily applied the oil to Brian's back watching it pool into the groves of his spine as he began the massage. Brian's muscles rippled at his touch, and after a few minutes a few small moans emanated out of Brian from David's expert touch. David couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. Brian had a gorgeous body, and even though he felt slightly guilty about the whole thing, he couldn't help feeling aroused.

He was able to control himself through the back massage moving to the legs, and finally it was time for the ass. He uncovered the smooth globes and ran his hands across them first gently, and then a little more roughly kneading his fingertips into the muscles, and before he'd realized it, he was rubbing his thumbs just close enough to his crevice to separate the flesh and see Brian's tight little hole. His erection began to grow, and he knew he had to stop before things got out of hand.

In hopes to regain some semblance of control, he shook his head stammering out, "Turn over."

Brian sat up and rolled over slowly to reveal a full blown ten inch erection. A smirk was played upon his face, and his eyes dared David to ignore it.

David was stunned at this disclosure as he looked down first at Brian's rock hard cock and then at his own. His lust consumed him as he stripped the gloves off to take Brian's girth into his hand and stroke it lightly as if what he was seeing was a mirage. It wasn't.

Brian exhaled deeply pushing his erection up in time to David's ministrations as he whispered, "Put it in your mouth."

David had lost the battle of wills and obeyed doing his best to take all of Brian's cock into his mouth and down his throat. His tongue moved down the length of Brian's shaft as David's head bobbed up and down and his expert hand cupped and manipulated Brian's balls. David's other hand found its way to his crotch as he untied the drawstring on the scrub pants he wore to expose his own cock for better access.

Brian's hand snaked up David's bicep and to the nape of his neck squeezing the thick neck enjoying the brute strength encompassed in the man before him. David knew how to suck a mean cock, but Brian didn't plan in cuming in his mouth and so he snatched the man's lips off his throbbing cock.

David panted feeling defeated as he looked down at Brian knowing like many men before him, he was unable to resist the Kinney charm.

Brian sat up almost whispering in David's ear, "My, my doc, you've worked up quite a sweat. How's about you let me do a little massaging now." David simply nodded his agreement as Brian pulled David's arm forward to lean him over the side of the table as he slid off the table to take up position behind David. David could hear the rip of a condom wrapper and grew harder as he listened to it roll down the impressive length of Brian's cock.

David didn't move even as he felt Brian press the button to drop the table down lower. A slight chill of anticipation ran up his spine as his ass became lined up for a perfect drilling. He listened to Brian's hands snap the cap off of one of his oils followed by the slapping sound of the oil being lathered across Brian's member. His spine arched slightly as he also felt the oil drip onto his puckering hole. It wouldn't be long now, and David ached to feel Brian filling him.

Brian used his thigh to get David to spread his legs out further opening David to his cock. David couldn't resist looking back to see Brian set the oil down and give him a self satisfied grin before pressing his mushroom head up against David's awaiting hole. Brian didn't give any warning as he brutally popped the head in, and when David tensed from the mixture of pleasure and pain, Brian grabbed his hips and plunged deep in up to the hilt.

David couldn't help letting out a slightly indignant squeal feeling so much cock at once, but Brian wasn't about to stop there, as he gained speed and momentum to his thrusts letting David feel every inch as he pulled out all the way to the tip and back in until his balls slapped up against David's.

David pushed back to let his own cock free of the table to give himself the ability of jerking his cock in time with Brian's thrusts. David's cock twitched leaking precum wanting to explode every time Brian moved across his tender prostate. It felt so good; he didn't want it to end. Their bodies slid and slipped atop one another as their perspiration made it hard to hold on anymore, but somehow Brian still managed to continuously bury his cock all the way into David's ass on every stroke. Brian had fucked him steadily now for a good forty minutes as Brian's cock was steadily growing rock hard inside of him.

David couldn't hold back any longer and let go with an explosive scream spurting across his office floor, and as if on queue, Brian followed suit filling David's ass with his spent seed.

Both collapsed panting over the massage table unable to move. Several minutes passed before Brian gently pulled out his softening cock from David's now very tender hole. David grunted at the removal and tried to stand as his legs shook uneasily from being bent in such a position for so long. David turned around and exhaustedly leaned against the table for support.

Brian grabbed a towel from the cart of supplies tossing it at David before grabbing one for himself to wipe the sweat off and clean himself up.

David looked at Brian in awe as Brian nonchalantly began to get dressed. Brian turned to look at him with that same cocky smile plastered across his face as he remarked rubbing the small of his back, "Thanks doc, I really think you got that crick out of my back. I might have to come back here as one of your regulars."

David couldn't help but smile slightly at Brian responding, "You're not too bad of a masseuse yourself. Maybe next time you'd like to get the full body massage?" David said thinking he definitely wanted a turn nailing Brian.

Brian chuckled, "Well I do get rather… tense some times. I've got your card." Brian said as he opened the door, straightened his collar, and gave David a wink as he walked out.


End file.
